


Не жертва

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: Не всё лечится. Не всё нуждается в том, чтобы быть излеченным.





	Не жертва

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к Гражданке

_– Мистер Роджерс, вы – самый близкий его человек. Быть может, вам удастся до него достучаться._

Стив раз за разом прокручивал в голове недавнюю беседу, увязая, повторяя и редактируя свои ответы, будто те были способны изменить суть. Он дал обещание поговорить с Баки, действительно собирался, но сейчас едва ли мог решиться на прыжок в кроличью нору.

_– Вы отчитывались, что реабилитация проходит успешно._

Никто не отчитывался. На прежние расспросы и доктор Джонсон, и Баки скудно ставили оценку «хорошо». 

Это было условием, которое Стив принял с тяжелым сердцем. Не вмешиваться. Со стороны походило на визиты к психоаналитику. По нынешним временам – вполне обыденное явление. Но сокрытие подробностей процедур заставляло нервничать, подозревать бесчеловечные методы, которых Баки не заслуживал. Стив знал: то, что проделывала команда врачей – нечто иное в сравнении с курсом, через который прошел он сам по возвращению в мир живых. Филигранней, рискованней.

Баки вернулся лишь потому, что вспомнил: он доверял Стиву. Попросил все исправить. Эта ответственность давила, требовала принять верное решение. Стив раздумывал о том, чтобы самому позаботиться о лучшем друге. Проблема в том, что он мог дать кров, еду, защиту, но не помощь. В психике Баки слишком многое было деформировано, легко навредить, усугубить, а Стив и в собственной голове разбирался удручающе плохо, будто ее содержимое зашифровано. Годовые сеансы у доктора Льюис внесли положительную лепту в попытки адаптироваться к современному миру. Глубже Стив попросту не пустил, сбежал. Может, напрасно. Оставалось надеяться, что у Баки получится открыться. 

Стив сказал, что нужно обратиться к специалистам, использовал все связи, чтобы найти лучших, надежных. 

Баки поверил, позволил. Он поселился в квартире Стива, оставался перед глазами. Хватило двух первых недель, чтобы увидеть улучшение его состояния. Убедительный довод, чтобы смириться с дефицитом власти над ситуацией.

_– Да. Большая часть пройдена. Он был покладистым, прилежным._

_– Что изменилось?_

Доктор Джонсон часто отмечал позитивный настрой пациента к терапии. Стив относился к ободряющим новостям с долей недоверия. Потолком было уже то, что Зимний Солдат захотел вернуть себе человечность. То, что захотел стать его Баки – слишком щедрый подарок. Слишком желанный, чтобы от него отказаться.

Стив поначалу ждал, что произойдет нечто скверное, пустит достигнутое под откос. Невозможно постоянно находиться в подобном напряжении: месяцы стабильного прогресса усыпили бдительность.

_– В его голове – минное поле. Мы начали с того, что нейтрализовали основные триггеры, опасные для него и окружающих. Тело по большей части было в норме. Отсутствие полового влечения равно могло быть и обычным следствием стресса, и тем, что его держали на соответствующих препаратах. В обоих случаях требовалось время для естественного восстановления._

_– Вы ошиблись?_

_– Мы обнаружили искусственно внедренный психологический блок. ГИДРА жаждала идеального оружия, не была заинтересована в отвлекающих факторах, отключила сексуальную функцию. Я сообщил мистеру Барнсу об этом, объяснил, что для эффективной деактивации от него потребуется следовать нашим инструкциям. Он отказался сотрудничать, не приведя ни одного аргумента._

– Что случилось, Стив? Ты сам не свой, – позвал Баки, выдирая обратно в настоящий момент.

Он пытался привлечь к себе внимание, за чашкой потянулся, невзначай задевая локтем, и еще раз – на обратном движении. Таких подстроено-случайных прикосновений обычно было достаточно, чтобы разрядить обстановку, выкрасть улыбку. Сейчас уловки не срабатывали, и Баки принялся тормошить активнее: закинул живую руку на плечо Стива, впечатывая пальцы, будто оставляя слепок в податливой глине. Наклонился, ткнулся лбом в другое, ближнее предплечье – чтобы наверняка. Стив почувствовал себя так, словно его в плед завернули – теплый и уютный. 

Мысли оставались муторными, резкими и громкими. Стив заторможено рассматривал стол перед собой. Доска, на которой он механически шинковал капусту, оказалась испещрена глубокими бороздами. Салат грозил получиться с приправой из щепок. Стив не срывал злость намеренно, скорее чувствовал, будто терял контроль над телом, неверно соизмерял силу, как когда-то давно, только после сыворотки. 

– Ты уперся. Из-за меня?

– Я думал, существует правило о неразглашении конфиденциальной информации пациента, – поморщился Баки, убирая руку. Он отступил назад, всем видом выражая досаду, не пытаясь закрыться непониманием.

Стив поежился – от тона, и от того, как в спину дохнуло холодом.

– Не переводи тему.

– Если врач не заботится о соблюдении своей профессиональной этики, мне придется делать это вместо него.

Исчерпывающий ответ, от которого у Стива оборвалась тонкая нить надежды, что он понял неправильно. Что не был виноват.

Стив пытался быть для друга крепким плечом, на которое можно опереться. Наверное, плохо выдерживал границы, дал повод. Четыре месяца назад Баки первым его поцеловал. Существовали сотни причин, по которым не следовало отвечать. Стив не был в состоянии прислушаться к ним, отказать, отстраниться. Он видел, что Баки нуждался в человеческом тепле. Он и сам нуждался. Все происходило по тому же сценарию, что и в прошлый раз: затянувшиеся ухаживания, где никто не торопился сделать следующий шаг. 

Чем лучше становилось Баки, чем больше он вспоминал, тем ближе был день, когда придется обсудить, что ждало их дальше. Стив не осмеливался грезить о перспективе, готовился морально, что однажды Баки понадобится больше личного пространства, чтобы найти человека для построения тех отношений, которые Стив не мог ему дать. Гнусно было даже в виде фантазии представлять, что Баки ущемит себя, лишь бы оставаться с ним.

– Я этого не стою, – глухо сказал Стив. 

– Позволь мне самому решать, чего ты стоишь.

– Я не языческий божок, Баки. Мне не нужны жертвы.

– Жертвы? Это не жертва. Знаешь, что больше подходит под определение? Твой подарок мне на двадцатилетие.

Стив опустил голову, будто шею перебили, с натугой глотнул воздух, силясь оправиться от точного удара по больному. Он сотни раз жалел, думал о том, насколько было бы легче, если вычеркнуть, переиграть.

– Прости. Я… совершил ошибку. Не повторяй ее. Не делай подобного с собой.

– Я ничего не делаю – оставляю как есть. Да и тогда начал я. Ты был той еще головной болью, когда лез в мои отношения. Я рискнул и… сам знаешь. По углам прятались, но нам хорошо было. Мне – было.

Баки всегда был самым важным человеком, больше, чем другом. Названным братом – Стив так это окрестил, хотя чувствовал неправильность термина. С сестрами Баки часто перегибал с опекой, но в нем не прослеживалось жадной, неукротимой ревности, изводившей Стива. Поцелуй Баки словно по местам расставил чувства, объяснил их. Они совсем мальчишками были, только пытались разобраться в себе. Стив не осознавал, что для него поцелуи не имели ни малейшей связи с желанием, оказались еще одним способом выражения привязанности, когда похлопываний по плечу стало недостаточно. 

– Да. Мне тоже. Пока не… Все полетело к чертям, когда показалось, что тебе мало.

– Мне и было мало. Но это – не повод. Если бы я тогда не остановился, потом бы возненавидел себя. Возненавидел бы тебя за то, что ты позволил. Меня убивала мысль, что тебя вовсе не привлекали парни, ты согласился стать моим только потому, что как друга потерять боялся. 

Стив и сам одно время полагал, что любовь с дружбой спутал, раз обернулось так. Надеялся, что рана пройдет, позабудется. Было все так же невыносимо смотреть, когда Баки с другими встречаться пытался, все так же хотелось с ним быть. Стив порядком измучил их обоих, вел себя как чертова собака на сене, не мог уяснить, что не был предназначен для отношений, не подходил для Баки.

– Не только парни. Меня отталкивал секс, самой идеей, это правда, но я думал, может, потому что не пробовал. Я не хотел причинить тебе боль. Надеялся, что в процессе распробую, увлекусь. Что если с кем и получится – лишь с тобой.

Баки отвернулся, сказал в сторону, будто не Стиву:

– Слава богу, когда я спросил, изменила что сыворотка или нет, тебе хватило совести словами ограничиться, а не проверять очевидное.

– Иногда мне кажется, что мы рано оказались в одной постели, – осторожно начал Стив. – Слишком многого ждали, потому и восприняли близко к сердцу. Было не так уж ужасно. Мне понравилось ощущение… интимности, что ли? Объятия, поцелуи, когда еще не решались на что существенное. Если бы попробовали снова после Аззано, я бы спокойнее перетерпел остальную часть.

Уступать легче, чем принимать уступки. Проблема в том, что оба не были сторонниками полумер.

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты терпел, Стив. Я хотел, чтобы ты меня хотел. 

– Прости.

– Забудь. Это, – постучал по виску Баки, – не ради тебя, не ради нас. Ради себя.

– Ради себя?

– Нервов жалко. Я помню, как нам обоим было хреново. Как с девчонками на танцы ходил, а ты потом красные глаза от меня прятал. Как старался не думать о тебе в моих руках, хотя тянуло, даже после нашей ночи. Как годами метались между любовью и дружбой, не могли установить обязательства друг перед другом. Продолжить перечень?

– Не думал, что скажу это, но ты вспомнил слишком много, – с грустью проговорил Стив.

– Да. Могу гарантировать: секс не был неотъемлемой частью моей жизни. Наш первый раз, если считается. И еще один после. Я принял неудачу с тобой на свой счет, решил, что оказался недостаточно хорош. Она... Не помню имени, пьяные были очень. Я пытался хоть чем-то заглушить осадок, а еще паршивей стало. Мы с тобой не прояснили ничего, не расстались. Я изменил все равно что. Ты серьезно думаешь, что мне этого дерьма позарез не хватает?

– Два неудачных опыта. И что, это повод отказываться от лечения? Оставаться ущербным? 

– Ущербным? – вкрадчиво переспросил Баки, будто не верил, что Стив и вправду употребил подобное слово. – Значит, таким себя считаешь?

Стив запоздало понял, что проговорился, выставил сомнения на свет. Большую часть времени угнетало ощущение, что он – единственный нормальный, единственный неодержимый, но Баки, сам того не желая, невольно выскабливал тьму из дальних закутков души. Сыворотка Эрскина излечила патологии, и то, что эту не тронула, помогало верить: отсутствие интереса не относилось к числу дефектов. Стив не собирался обсуждать устаревшие страхи, принялся тщательно подбирать формулировку, взвешивать интонации, тяжело роняя каждую фразу:

– Это другое. Не сравнивай. У меня – врожденная особенность.

– А у меня – приобретенная.

– Навязанная.

– Без разницы! – отрезал Баки. – Все достаточно сложно, чтобы попытаться упростить, не находишь? Неважно, что я помню о прошлой жизни. Главное, что я помню о последних месяцах. 

– О чем ты?

– Мне нравится, когда на утренних пробежках ты, словно дитя малое, выбираешь маршруты, чтобы вспугивать как можно больше голубей. Мне нравится, когда перед сном ты рассказываешь байки про освоение двадцать первого века, и первым усыпаешь от собственного монотонного бормотания. Мне нравится, когда утром у тебя на щеке следы от пластин из-за того, что ты спишь на моем плече. 

Тон диссонировал со смыслом, звучал почти яростно, будто Баки защищал то, что у него отбирали. У Стива сдавило горло. Ему никогда подобного не говорили. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы еще раз услышать, по-другому, мягче, без надрыва.

– Баки…

– Есть список. Небольшой, но весомый список потерь, которые обернулись во благо. Мы живы, Стив, оба, семьдесят лет спустя. Живы и вместе. Мне нахрен не упало возвращать прошлое, мне хорошо с тобой сейчас. Устраивает смотреть только на тебя. Это не жертва. Это шанс быть парой, которой не нужно постоянно идти на компромиссы. Не собираюсь поганить все лишь потому, что ты или еще какой дурак считает необходимым втиснуть меня в свое видение нормы.

– Не действуй сгоряча. Обдумай последствия.

– Заткнись и смирись, Стив Роджерс. Ты даже знать не должен был. Но раз узнал – не лезь. Это мои мозги, мое тело и мой выбор. Ты можешь поддержать или оставить в одиночку бодаться с сердобольным дяденькой в белом халате, но я не отступлю. 

Стиву претило поступать как ГИДРА, отключать часть Баки только потому, что так стало бы удобней. Но аргументы против исчерпались. Баки был на пределе, прикладывал усилие, чтобы не сорваться, не наговорить лишнего. Стив понял, что проигрывал битву, что хуже бы сделал, если бы продолжил настаивать.

Он медленно поднял руки вверх, показывая безоружность.

Жест был не в шутку, всерьез. Баки изучал его придирчиво, заставлял себя успокоиться. На губах сверкнула чуть натянутая улыбка. 

Баки шагнул вперед и дал пять, хлестко ударяя по правой ладони.

Стив отреагировал инстинктивно: потянулся вслед, перехватывая, скользя по коже, чуть нажимая на косточку на запястье, пересчитывая пальцы, сплетая со своими. Свободная рукой он приобнял Баки за талию, будто становясь в исходную позу для танца. Можно было бы повести партнера под неслышимую музыку, изменить посыл, сгладить ссору, как сделал Баки с жестом капитуляции. Выглядело бы решенным разногласием, а не скандалом, после которого сутками не разговаривают. Стив крепче стиснул объятие, зарылся лицом в шею, поцеловал бьющуюся в ритме пульса жилку. Сумел оторваться лишь минуту спустя.

Он не был уверен, что готов к размеренной беседе, нуждался в посреднике, чтобы стерпеться, оттаять. Дотронулся до биомеханического локтя, кивнул в сторону гостинной. Баки пожал плечами. Стив включил разговорчивый ящик, сел по центру дивана. Баки устроился на полу, опираясь на его колени как на удобную спинку. Отсутствие дистанции помогало прийти в себя, настроиться на обычную волну. Баки наклоном подставил голову, и Стив прошелся по макушке пятерней, будто расческой. Баки повернулся, вжался лицом в ладонь и поцеловал почти в центр, на середине линии жизни. 

Прощение. Просьба и принятие. 

Стив тыльной стороной ладони по щеке мазнул, принимая его и прося. На экране полуголые девицы танцевали под агрессивные песни. Хотелось переключить канал, но пульт лежал далеко – не дотянуться, а Стив не был готов отстраняться от Баки. В конце концов, он неплохо поднаторел в том, чтобы игнорировать раздражающие мелочи. Не всегда было комфортно в мире, где культивировали секс. Стив учился пропускать мимо ушей. Находились положительные стороны: появилось много терминов, которые оправдывали непростые вещи. Ярлыки редко были хороши, но иногда помогали в самоанализе. Любовь без дружбы – страсть, равно как дружба без любви – приятельство. Соотношение ингредиентов определяло название коктейля. Но это были не все варианты.

– Знаешь, они слово придумали. Асексуальность, – рассеянно заметил Стив, не вникая в смысл шоу-программы, используя как белый шум. – Не болезнь, даже не психологическая. Раньше от той же импотенции не находили отличий. Теперь – ориентация. С ориентацией свободней стало.

– Да. Неплохой мир. Разрешены однополые браки.

Это будто бы со значением прозвучало, с поддевкой, хотя Стив не поручился бы за посыл. 

– Собираешься, не отходя от кассы, меня замуж позвать?

Паясничание было отчасти наигранным, они оба знали, что выяснение отношений оставило неприятный осадок. Смена настроения походила на резкий перепад погоды: ливень оборвался, из-за сумрачных туч выглянул луч солнца, но вокруг оставался тот же холод и слякоть, и требовалось время, чтобы воздух по-настоящему прогрелся.

– Иди ты! – потянулся Баки, ощутимо укусив Стива за большой палец.

Стив рассмеялся, раздвинул ноги, подпуская ближе, позволяя опереться на бедро. Баки провалился назад, меняя позу, потерся щекой о джинсу. Жест фривольней того, что он обычно себе позволял – не осталось страха отпугнуть, подать сигнал, который будет распознан неверно. Бионическая рука проскользнула Стиву под левую ногу, сжалась на щиколотке кольцом, наподобие наручника удерживая здесь, с собой. Стив немного сомкнул колени, перечеркивая возможность разорвать контакт. 

Ловушка захлопнулась – обоюдно, необратимо. Никто и не собирался сбегать.

Стиву нравилось вместе игнорировать телевизор, когда он сам на диване сидел, а Баки – на полу. Нравилось, что блокноты, в которые Баки записывал воспоминания, лежали на прикроватной тумбочке, будто Стиву было позволено их читать, хотя он бы не стал, даже если бы Баки предложил. Нравилось, когда Баки разминал ему плечи: жестче – живой, и мягче, нежнее – бионической. Если этого достаточно – Стив готов быть на его стороне, пойти к доктору Джонсону и убедить не чинить то, что Баки не считал сломанным.

Стив трепетно пропустил через пальцы пряди, упавшие Баки на лоб, в сторону их сдвинул, чтобы обзор улучшить. Он наслаждался близостью. В мире, затопленном сексом без любви, любовь без секса имела особую ценность.


End file.
